Diferente
by bree vandecamp
Summary: Dominique en cierta manera estaba contenta, tío Charlie era su tío favorito, era según ella, el más guapo de los Weasleys. Pero la pequeña no podía evitar estar triste, ya que en esa boda la dama de honor era Victoire.


Ese definitivamente era un día muy especial en la Madriguera, su tío Charlie se casaba, cosa que alegro mucho a la abuela Weasley.

Dominique en cierta manera estaba contenta, tío Charlie era su tío favorito, era según ella, el más guapo de los Weasleys. Pero la pequeña no podía evitar estar triste, ya que en esa boda la dama de honor era Victoire.

Dominique miró a su hermana, rubia, _"muy rubia"_pensó la niña enfadada, Victoire tenía la piel blanca y completamente lisa, sin pecas y unos ojos de un azul imposible de describir, con solo 14 años, ya era una preciosidad, y el vestido que había elegido su madre le sentaba muy bien, era de color azul largo, y manga corta ceñido hasta la cintura donde después acababa cayendo vaporosamente.

Dominique suspiró desanimada mientras su hermana pasaba caminando elegantemente por su lado. Ella nunca sería como Vic.

La ceremonia transcurrió y pronto los novios abrirían el vals, Dominique observó como el pequeño Louis, con solo diez años, sacaba a bailar a una chica mayor que él.

Louis era muy parecido a Vic, era rubio, pero este si tenía algunas pecas debajo de los ojos del mismo azul que Vic, que le quedaban fenomenal. Louis además poseía una enorme, según su madre "poca vergüenza", ya que siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana y muchas veces sin sufrir las consecuencias, bastaba con poner cara de pena y niño bueno para que le perdonasen cualquier cosa.

Dominique triste se fue a sentar debajo de un árbol. Con solo once años la pequeña Dominique ya tenía grandes complejos. Estaba sumida en su mundo, cuando de repente llego un muchacho y se sentó a su lado. Era rubio y tez pálida y tenía los ojos marrones más bonitos que Dominique había visto nunca.

-Hola- saludó amablemente el chico- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso es cosa mía- contestó Dominique enfadada

-Tu eres Dominique Weasley- dijo el chico, más que preguntó, mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó nerviosa toqueteándose el pelo, de normal todo el mundo conocía a Vic por su descomunal belleza y no a ella.

-Bueno- dijo el chico - Tu madre le dijo a la mía que teníamos la misma edad, y eres la única de por aquí que creo que tiene mi edad ¿Puedo saber que haces aquí tan sola y..triste?

- Bueno -dijo con pesar Dominique mirándo su reflejo en un pequeño espejo a modo collar que llevaba, su pelo rojo brillaba con intensidad, y sus ojos verdes resaltaban más aún si era posible el mar de pecas que tenía en la cara- es que..estaba pensando que.. yo nunca seré tan guapa como Vic y mucho menos nunca tendre tan desparpajo como Louis con la gente…

-Ellos son tus hermanos - sentenció el chico con una sonrisa divertida- no es bueno ser igual que tu hermano...

- No sé que le ves de divertido- dijo Dominique medio llorando

-Bueno, tu no serás tan guapa como Vic, lo serás más y quizás no tendrás el desparpajo de Louis pero tienes la capacidad de caer bien a la gente- contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros mientras Dominique se ponía roja. De repente una pareja de ancianos saludó en su dirección y el chico se levantó y le tendió la mano a Dominique para que se levantará-

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Dominique sacudiéndose el vestido que llevaba.

-Si, me llaman mis padres-contestó el chico y le dedico una última sonrisa

-Espera..-llamó Dominique- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Andrew Diggory y sabes una cosa- el chico se acercó a su oreja y le susurró- me gustan más las pelirrojas que las rubias.

El chico se alejó y cuando llegó junto al matrimonio de ancianos se giró y gritó

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts Dominique- y acto seguido se desapareció junto a su familia. Dominique sonrió por primera vez en todo el día y pensó "_Me gusta ser diferente"_mientras iba de camino al baile dónde su tío Charlie ya la esperaba para bailar una canción con ella.

-Minique ¿Por qué sonríes como una tonta?- preguntó un descarado Louis

- Porque soy diferente - contestó Dominique dejando a su hermano pasmado mientras Vic sonreía y le levantaba un pulgar en señal de que había sido una gran contestación.


End file.
